Field
The present disclosure relates to compensation technologies for organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices.
Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, also referred to as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, have recently come to prominence as next generation display devices. Such OLED display devices have inherent advantages, such as relatively fast response speeds and wide viewing angles, since OLEDs able to emit light by themselves are used therein.
Such an OLED display device includes a matrix of subpixels, each of which has an OLED, and controls the levels of brightness of subpixels selected by scanning signals based on the grayscales of data.
In this regard, in an OLED display panel (or an organic light-emitting display panel) of an OLED display device, circuit elements, such as an OLED and a transistor and a capacitor for driving the OLED, are disposed in each of the subpixels.
In addition, in the OLED display panel, circuit elements, such as an OLED and a transistor, may undergo degradations in quality along with the lapse of driving time, thereby changing characteristics thereof.
This may consequently cause differences in characteristics between circuit elements in subpixels. Differences in characteristics between circuit elements may cause differences in luminance between subpixels, thereby acting as a major reason for lowering image quality.
In this regard, the development of a variety of compensation technologies for reducing differences in characteristics between circuit elements in an OLED display panel has been undertaken.
Such a variety of compensation technologies require additional components with high processing ability for the addition of compensation functions.
However, implementing additional components with high processing ability is cost inefficient.